


Как вкручивают лампочку герои Death Note?

by ka_mai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Как вкручивают лампочку герои Death Note?

**L** держит лампочку двумя пальцами и долго рассматривает. Наконец делает вывод, что она не съедобна и не причастна к делу Киры. После чего теряет к ней интерес. Лампочку вкручивает **Ватари**.  
Если Ватари нет, на лампочку случайно садится зазевавшийся **Мацуда**. 

**Лайт** решает, соответствует ли вкручивание лампочки на данный момент его планам. По привычке пишет в Тетради имя преступника, причину смерти указывает как "Сердечный приступ в 20.00 после вкручивания восьмисот лампочек в одном из жилых кварталов Токио", подстраивает маршрут жертвы так, чтоб лампочка была вкручена, где надо.

 **Миса-Миса** пытается всё сделать сама, в процессе ломает ноготь и начинает дуться на лампочку и весь мир заодно. Лампочку (к тому моменту покрашенную в чёрные и розовые сердечки лаком) вкручивает **Рэм**.  
Если Рем нет, Миса бежит к Лайту и канючит: "Лаааайт, ты же меня люююбишь? Я всё для тебя сдееелаю! Только вкрути лампочку!". Раздражённый Ягами-младший, который только что разобрался с первой лампочкой, посылает Мису к **Миками**.

Миками восторженно пялится на священный предмет, которого касался взгляд (а, может быть, и руки!!) Ками, обещает Мисе выполнить указания бога незамедлительно и неукоснительно. Дрожащими руками вкручивает лампочку, потом два с половиной часа вдохновенно вещает ей о Новом Мире. Лампочка не выдерживает и взрывается, следующие два часа Миками рыдает, что недостоин доверия Ками. Лампочка уже хотела бы - но второй раз не взорвёшься...

 **Мелло** пытается принудить лампочку вкрутиться саму, угрожая ей пистолетом. Лампочка по-партизански молчит, отказываясь сотрудничать. Мелло зовёт **Мэтта** и заставляет его самого заниматься "этими технологическими глупостями". Через 10 минут лампочка на месте, светит, слушается голосовых команд, подогревает тосты и качает фильмы из интернета.  
Если Мэтта нет, Мелло, злобно посмеиваясь, запечатывает лампочку в коробку, пишет "От Киры" и отсылает её **Ниа**.

Ниа получает странную коробку по почте, очень надеется, что там очередная головоломка, но там оказывается лампочка, почему-то вся в следах шоколада. Ниа по инерции разбирает лампочку на составные части, собрать обратно не может, потому что вакуум потерялся где-то среди паззлов. Ниа спихивает детали лампочки на **Джеванни**. Джеванни за ночь выучивает как делать стекло из песка, мешать осмиево-вольфрамовый сплав и откачивать воздух в бытовых условиях. Пробует выдувать колбы разных форм, заменяет вакуум на азотно-аргоновую смесь, на рассвете наконец сотворяет Идеальную Поддельную Лампочку. Вкручивает её.  
Если Джеванни нет, то детали лампочки, впечатлившись надписью на коробке, под шумок ныкает и относит Мелло **Халль Лиднер**. Это она зря.


End file.
